


Do You Remember

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Beginnings, Community: slashababy, Crushes, Domestic, Established Relationship, Games, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Memories, New Zealand, Rejection, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Viggo, fond memories led to an even fonder present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxRafer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/gifts).



> I hope I've hit the right notes with this story, [](http://foxrafer.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://foxrafer.livejournal.com/)**foxrafer**. It was a joy writing for you. Happy Holidays!
> 
> Many thanks to [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/)**savageseraph** for letting me bounce ideas off her, and general cheerleading.

"Do you remember--"

Viggo tilted his head forward, smiling as he stirred his coffee. He knew this game, knew it well, but neither of them had yet tired of it. He cupped his mug in both hands, enjoying the way the warmth leeched into his skin, and turned around to lean against the counter. "Hmm?"

Sean looked up from the table where he was scraping butter over half-burnt toast, crumbs scattering across his plate and the tablecloth. He wet his lips, the unconscious swipe of tongue against lip as enticing and full of promise as ever. "Do you remember kissing Billy? In New Zealand?"

Viggo raised the cup to hide the wider smile that threatened. He was a little surprised that this was the memory Sean wanted to retread, but it said something that he felt the need to specify _when_ he'd kissed Billy, as if it was an everyday occurrence. It wasn't as if Viggo went around smooching everyone who came his way. He still hadn't kissed big, gruff John, after all. And while he supposed a case could be made that he was a little overly affectionate from time to time (and time and time again), he didn't make a habit of chasing clansmen up and down the hills and dales of Scotland in the hopes of lip-locking like some demented middle-aged Georgie Porgie.

Well... not since the last time they'd been in Glasgow.

He took a sip from his mug, enjoying the slide of hot, rich, creamy coffee slipping down his throat. He hummed a little in pleasure, smiling cheerily at Sean as he felt the moment of anticipation lengthen, letting his gaze slip slowly down Sean's body. He supposed it was a bit cruel, but still, he did like watching Sean squirm. He shook his head. "No. I don't. Why don't you remind me?"

The way Sean's skin began to pinken, a slow flush creeping up his neck towards his cheeks was still just as charming as the first time Viggo had seen it happen. His fingers itched to trace its path, but that would wait until after.

Sean cleared his throat, swallowing enough to give Viggo a nice view of his Adam's apple as it bobbed. "I wasn't there, but people told me about it..."

***

It had been meant as a joke.

At least, that was how Viggo had framed it, all spur of the moment spontaneity, a gag to throw Astin and Sarah off-kilter, to loosen Astin up enough that he'd stop fussing about Christine and just damn well _kiss_ Sarah like he meant it already. After all, the man was obviously sweating bullets, all over the silly smooch needed to top off Sam and Rosie's wedding. It wasn't as if Peter was asking them both to strip down and do the horizontal hobbit.

"Ok, Sean, let's try it again, but this time, give her a real smacker of a kiss. You've married the girl you've always loved, and you want to show it." Peter was all smiles, arm slung around Astin, squeezing him encouragingly, but it wasn't hard to see that as the takes piled up, the crew's patience was wearing thin.

Astin's nervous laughter and desperate repetition after every take that they'd tell Christine they got it in one shot wasn't helping matters.

So wanting to help, Viggo had slipped off, pounded on Billy's trailer door, and dragged a half-awake hobbit to set to break a little of the tension with a couple more friendly faces. They stood in Astin's sight-line and cheered and clapped through every take, smiled and laughed and joked with the crew, and did their best to keep the whole thing light.

It appeared to have the right effect, too. Some of Astin's nervousness seemed to fade, and despite stifling yawns the whole while, Billy had become quite adept at catching the bouquet. Yet something was still missing: some fire, some passion, some hint of sweetness that would make the world believe Samwise had come home to his Rosie at last.

"Come on, Sean, it's just a little kiss. Pucker up!" Billy laughed, elbowing Viggo out of the way so he had a clearer shot at the bouquet, and automatically, Viggo brought his displaced arm down around Billy's shoulders. Sarah and Astin went in for the smooch, there was a smattering of applause, the bouquet was up, and suddenly, Viggo was seized by the desire to do a little mischief.

As soon as the stems landed in Billy's hands, Viggo pulled him closer, leaned in, and pressed his lips firmly against Billy's own. Even as he closed his eyes, he could hear the reaction he was hoping for: shock mingled with amusement, laughter bubbling through the set. He tightened his arms around Billy's shoulders, the scent of flowers perfuming every breath, and let the kiss lengthen from a quick pucker to something closer to active seduction.

It was supposed to be a joke, a silly moment of affection between two friends for the benefit of other friends, but then... then Viggo felt Billy's muscles unknot, slipping from the stiffness of surprise to perfectly malleable, his body moulding to Viggo's own. His arms slid around Viggo's waist, and while he couldn't be entirely certain, Viggo though he heard the softest whimper rise from Billy's throat.

The titters and snickering faded into the background alongside the hum of the electrical equipment surrounding the two of them. Viggo deepened the kiss, revelling in the taste of Billy -- all smoky tobacco and coffee -- and let his tonguetip flicker lightly against Billy's lips. He was rewarded with a satisfying shiver of response just as Billy tightened his fingers in Viggo's tunic. He let his tongue explore a little more, pleased when Billy followed his lead, and not very surprised when his cock began to harden beneath his breeches. Viggo canted his hips forward, pressing his length against Billy's hip, groaning softly at the press of sensation. It was hard to ignore the desire to slide his hands down Billy's back, cup his ass and grind against him, but as much as the world itself had dimmed, Viggo wasn't so young as to forget entirely where they were.

It required a herculean act of will, but Viggo broke the kiss, pulled back and let Billy go.

He licked his lips, still tasting of Billy, and prided himself on the fact that he didn't stagger. Oh, they laughed it off in a cloud of bluster and boisterousness, but Viggo was damned if he didn't feel something between them.

And it wasn't as if he'd turn down the opportunity to break up a little of the loneliness that had settled in his heart (and his bed) since he'd wound up in New Zealand.

The next take was golden, and once he'd thumped Astin on the back and congratulated him, Viggo wandered back to his trailer, carried by an intoxicating wave of hope. He didn't want to get too far ahead of himself, but even if this was just the start of a casual hookup or two, it'd be fun. Billy was a great guy, funny as hell, not half-bad-looking, and Viggo was pretty certain that it would be easy enough to become infatuated with him.

If he was being truthful with himself, he probably already was.

So it was with a light heart that Viggo kicked back in his trailer, popped open a cold beer, and enjoyed this first flush of amorous anticipation.

He wasn't even a third into the beer when there was a knock on the door. "It's open!" he called, shifting back into a sitting position, swinging his feet down from the couch to the floor. He grinned when he saw his visitor, warmth automatically curling in his abdomen. "Billy! Come on in. Do you want a beer?" He launched himself up from the couch, fully intending to fish another couple bottles out of his tiny fridge. A frisson of energy shot up his spine, and without even needing to check the nearest reflective surface, he knew he was grinning ear to ear.

"No. No, that's ok, Vig. Why don't you sit back down?"

Viggo hesitated, turning slowly back towards the couch. There was something off in Billy's voice, as if the two of them _hadn't_ just shared an electric kiss. He furrowed his brow, but did as asked and plunked his ass back down against the cushions.

Without waiting for an invitation, Billy settled beside Viggo and put a hand on his knee. He had a gentle smile carefully affixed to his face, the kind that never led anywhere good.

"Is there something wrong?" Viggo sat up a little straighter, searching his mind. He was confident he hadn't imagined the electricity between them, but maybe he'd made a misstep of some kind. Had his breath stunk? No more than normal, he was sure. He hadn't bitten or nipped anything that shouldn't have been bitten or nipped, hadn't taken more liberties than he'd been offered -- well, ok, other than grabbing Billy and kissing him in the first place -- so everything should have been fine. Theoretically, anyway.

Billy rubbed his palm lightly against Viggo's knee. "Today was..." He trailed off, wet his lips, seeming to collect himself, then started again. "I'm flattered, I am."

_Oh, fuck._ This was definitely going nowhere good. The warmth in his stomach curdled, twisting into a hard knot. He mustered a weak smile and clapped his hand on top of Billy's. "No worries. It was just a joke, right?"

Billy sighed, turned his hand palm-up and took Viggo's hand in his. "I'm flattered," he repeated, more firmly this time, "and don't think I wouldn't take you up on it in a heartbeat... if I was free."

_Oh._ Viggo felt the knot loosen ever so slightly. Maybe he hadn't made a misstep so much as the whole thing was mistimed. Still, that didn't make Billy any less attractive, funny or desirable, and it certainly didn't take the _wanting_ away.

"I-- I have a girl back home." The gentle smile was back again, accompanied by a reassuring squeeze of Viggo's fingers. "And I'm pretty sure that some day soon I'm going to marry her."

It was hard to quell the desire to glance around them both and check to see if he'd accidentally fallen asleep and was dreaming up some World War I period piece. The dialogue seemed to fit, as if it had come right out of a torch song: all faithful girlfriends waiting out their sweethearts' separation with rings on their fingers. All he needed now was to confirm that he was, indeed, wearing a natty uniform, or maybe a lounge singer's slinky dress, so that he could get on with being the jilted wartime bit-on-the-side.

Sadly, the trailer remained the inside of his trailer, as messy and modern as ever, and Billy seemed to still be wearing faded jeans and a soft grey sweater rather than something khaki and done up with silver buttons and medals.

A sigh from Billy brought his attention back into focus. "Vig? You with me?"

He nodded, a little too stunned at the way things had swung from good to bad to be able to find his tongue.

"Ok, good." Billy shifted a little closer, looping his arm around Viggo's shoulders, bumping his knee against Viggo's thigh. "Besides, even if I was free and we did hook up, I think we both know someone who wouldn't be too pleased, hmm?"

"Huh?" Viggo tried and failed to avoid leaning against Billy's side. He was so very warm, and this was all so comfortable, even if Billy was busily turning him down. He just wanted to curl into Billy, slide an arm around his waist, rest his head on Billy's shoulder and sit there until they both fell asleep.

"Someone else might be disappointed if you didn't pick him. Someone who has his eye on you. Or, ok, he did until he had to leave, but still. I doubt the distance has dulled the desire."

Viggo gave in and tilted his head, shifting until he could settle more comfortably against Billy. The man was obviously talking nonsense, making up secret admirers in order to soften the blow, but that didn't prevent Viggo from enjoying the lilt of his voice. He shivered a little as Billy chuckled.

"You aren't following a word I'm saying, are you?" Billy shook his head. "For someone who spends so much time behind a camera, you'd think you'd be a tiny bit more observant." He laughed again, and kissed the top of Viggo's head. "Maybe it's time for a little interference."

Viggo made a noncommittal noise in the hopes Billy would keep talking, then shrugged and let his eyes close, dreaming of the taste of tobacco and coffee.

***

Viggo smiled. "No, I don't remember it at all." He set his coffee down on the tabletop, moving around it to stand beside Sean. He gave Sean a little nudge, then another, until Sean took the hint and slid his chair backward, away from his toast.

As Sean scrubbed the palms of his hands against his jeans, Viggo straddled his legs, settling in his lap, wrapping his arms around Sean's shoulders. He leaned in, nipping first at the line of Sean's jaw, then nuzzling just below his ear. "All I remember is how pissed off you sounded when you phoned and woke me in the middle of the night once you'd found out."

The low growl that rolled up from Sean's chest made Viggo shiver. "Payback for all the damn idiots who woke _me_ up just to tell me." He licked at the hollow of Viggo's throat, his hands curling possessively around Viggo's hips. "Three phone calls, five texts, and fifteen emails, half of which were from Orlando. I don't even _do_ email." Any trace of the hesitancy and worry that had clouded Sean's expression mere minutes ago had disappeared.

Viggo groaned as Sean pulled him more fully into his lap. "They knew before I did," he murmured, tilting his head back a little more to let Sean nip his way down to Viggo's collarbone.

Sean snorted, sending vibrations across Viggo's skin. "Aye. I wasn't what I'd call subtle. You might've been mad as a goat, but I couldn't take my eyes off you." He looked up, letting go of Viggo's hip long enough to tuck an errant lock of hair behind Viggo's ear. The touch made Viggo shudder and shift, slowly sliding forward until he could press himself against Sean's stomach. "And I suppose it didn't help that before you joined us, the boy-elf caught me snogging a stage hand behind a stack of set pieces."

Viggo's eyes widened. This was something he hadn't heard before. "He did?"

Sean shrugged. "I was lonely. He was cute. _You_ weren't there yet."

Viggo grinned. "Good thing I showed up when I did." He wet his lips, bent his neck and brushed his mouth against Sean's, tasting the faintest hints of mint toothpaste and nicotine gum, neither of which reminded him at all of tobacco and coffee. "My turn," he murmured, lingering over the taste of Sean, the knowledge that he would never be denied another kiss after the first. "Do you remember..."


End file.
